The invention relates to power-driven conveyors generally and, more particularly, to conveyors transferring articles off the sides of modular plastic conveyor belts with article-supporting rollers rotated by contact with powered rollers.
Many conveying applications require that articles be moved laterally across a conveying surface transverse to the general conveying direction. Singulators and laners are examples of two kinds of conveyors in which articles are moved laterally across the conveyor into specific locations. Other conveying applications require that articles be transferred off the side of a conveyor to another conveyor or to a staging area. A sorter is one example of this kind of transfer conveyor. Because conveyor belts are less noisy and easier to maintain than powered roller conveyors, belts are used as the article-conveying medium in many of these applications. Conveyed articles are moved laterally by, for example, external pusher bars or internal shoes programmed to translate across the conveying surface and push the conveyed articles. Sweeper rails extending obliquely across the conveying surface are also used to sweep articles toward one side of the conveyor belt as it advances. But these schemes require contact between a pushing surface and the sides of the conveyed articles, which can be scuffed, scratched, or otherwise marred by the pushing surface.
Thus, there is a need for a belt conveyor that can translate articles laterally across a conveying surface.